Pride and Misinterpretation
by klarita1
Summary: What if Elizabeth never spoke with Lady Catherine? What if Darcy never knew her interest in him? Follow their journey, when they are trying to be together, but can love win all odds and how will they be influenced from misunderstandings? More summary inside.
1. Author's note

Author's note  
Hello Pride and Prejudice fans,  
I'd like to dedicate this story to all of you. To all the fans that are obsessed with this lovely couple, especially with Mr. Darcy.

This story will be a serious one, this means that I'm going to write as often as I can, maybe multiple times in a week. Also, I will be very careful to use words that they used in regency, words often Austen used. I'm currently reading the book, so I could adjust Austen writing style into this story. I want to make things properly this time. For beta I'm using the lovely help of iwritelikeaninja. Thank you, dear!  
My story begins before chapter 56, when Lady de Bourgh visits Elizabeth. This never happened, they will never argue, neither she will learn about Darcy's engagement. So, Darcy will never either learn about Elizabeth's interest in him. So, the story begins when Bingley with Darcy visit Longburn.

This story will continue after have a courtship, engagement and after marriage. This means that there will be approximately more than 20 chapters.

Enjoy reading...


	2. Awkwardness prevails

**Chapter one: Awkwardness prevails  
**_"If I loved you less, I would be able to talk about it more." J. Austen_

Darcy and Bingley were sitting comfortable in the carriage, it was a Saturday morning and they were going to call on Longburn. The purpose of this visit was for Bingley to ask for Miss Bennet's hand and he wanted Darcy there as support. The truth that Darcy didn't want to admit, was that he only agreed to accompany his friend, because of his need to see Elizabeth.  
Its has been nearly two months since their last meeting at Pemberley, when she visited with her aunt and uncle.  
The carriage suddenly stopped and the two gentlemen stepped out, and after couple of seconds they entered the Bennett house. As the Bennet girls saw the gentlemen, they stood up and curtsied gently.  
"Mr. Bingley" Mrs. Bennet was the first to speak. "Mr. Darcy, what a pleasure to see you. Please, be seated." "It's a pleasure to see you Mrs Bennet as well" Bingley replied and looked at Jane, as himself and Darcy sat on the couch. "It's been nearly nine months."  
"Yes it has." she paused "Won't you stay for dinner?". She hoped that his feelings towards her lovely daughter hadn't diminished. Sooner or later, he would make her an offer.  
Bingley looked at Darcy, and saw him nod. "Yes, thank you"  
As Mrs Bennet was talking with Bingley, Darcy didn't pay any attention to the conversation. He was thinking about Elizabeth, who stood few inches away. They hadn't the chance to talk yet and it made Darcy more anxious. He, suddenly, stood up and walked towards the window.  
Elizabeth was alarmed from his sudden strange behavior and took the courage to ask him. "How are you Mr. Darcy?" she finally spoke with a low voice. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought that she was going to faint. She stared at him, admiring his figure, he was more handsome than she remembered.  
"I am well thank you" he replied as he turned to look at her.  
Elizabeth smiled at him and he nodded. Darcy was lost for a second, in her eyes, those fine eyes and in her smile, she thought. She was the most enchanted creature he had ever seen.  
"Is Georgiana practising? Please send her my regards."  
"Yes. I shall pass on your regards Miss Elizabeth." he said rather coldly and he sat down again beside Bingley.  
"Mrs. Bennet, I would like to speak with your daughter.."  
Mrs Bennet smiled widely "Of course." she interrupted him and ordered the girls to leave the room.  
Jane was left alone with Bingley, Kitty and Mary walked towards their rooms, while Mrs Bennet ran to inform her husband. So, Elizabeth was alone with Darcy in the parlor. She asked him softly if he wanted to talk a walk around the garden and he replied positively.  
"Mr. Darcy" she said as she stopped walking. Darcy stopped as well and turned to look at her. "I believe this is your doing and so I must thank you"  
"Don't make yourself uneasy, Miss Bennet" he replied coldly "I made a mistake, so I tried to make amends."  
"Thank you for Jane, but most of all thank you for behalf of all my family, since they know nothing about your interference in Lydia's matter."  
"It was my fault again for not exposing Wickham."  
"You've been so kind, sir to us that I don't know how I could ever repay you."  
Darcy froze. He wanted so badly to ask her hand in marriage right that second, but he wasn't sure if she would going to accept him. He couldn't take that chance and live the humiliation all over again.  
"You don't have to, really" he paused "Perhaps a dinner would do."  
She smiled widely ''It would be a pleasure."  
"It's settled then. You and your sister could stay at Netherfield as well, if it's a convenience." "I'm not sure..." she said and didn't finish her sentence.  
Darcy hesitated, maybe he was pushing her too much. Maybe her opinion about him hadn't changed, maybe she didn't want his company.  
"As you please."  
"I don't want to seem uncivil or unkind, but our presence there will only cause gossip and I wouldn't like that. You see, I have myself and two other sisters to secure."  
Darcy froze, but he tried not to make it so obvious, but Elizabeth immediately saw his displeasure. Darcy imagined Elizabeth getting married to another man, that thought he couldn't bare. She cared about her reputation, because she wanted to get married. Maybe I should propose right away, secure her hand before anyone else will. Or is she engaged already? These kind of thoughts were troubling Darcy, whilst Elizabeth was talking.  
"Are you engaged?" he finally said and took a deep breath, afraid of her answer.  
Elizabeth was surprised, not because he interrupted her, but for his question. Doesn't he know that I do love him?  
"No, I am not." she replied sadly and Darcy allowed himself to breathe again.  
Darcy didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth couple of times to say something, anything, but he instantly fell silent. Finally he decided to speak. "Nevertheless, you are welcome to dine with us tomorrow evening."  
"Thank you" she replied sweetly. "I think Jane and Bingley would be most pleased to see each other again." She hoped that she could add herself in that sentence, that she could say to him that she was so happy to see him again, but she couldn't. He probably had already gotten over her, so it would be a foolish to reveal herself at this particular time.  
Darcy looked at her in the eyes one more time, just to see her expression. He wanted to badly to see her again, but then she immediately remembered her words, her exact words: "You are the last man on earth, I could ever be prevailed upon to marry." His eyes got smaller and an unpleasant expression was all over his face. "When will you go back to London?"  
"The day after tomorrow."  
"So soon?" she asked him as though she was worried. Darcy turned to look at her, only to saw her anxious face.  
"Business matters call me to leave early than I expected." He took few steps closer, so he could see her face entirely. Now, they were both standing opposite to one another.

"Oh…" she paused. "It's a shame."  
Darcy wanted to ask her so badly what she meant, but that would be inappropriate, it would only cause awkwardness between them. Afterall, he didn't want to put her in a difficult position.  
Maybe she will miss me, he thought for one second. Don't be a fool, Darcy.  
"Shall we go inside, Miss Bennett?" she asked her, as he extended his arm, she accepted it most willingly. As she put her palm on his arm, she shivered. They instantly looked at each other, but neither of them spoke.  
Two hours laters, Bingley and Darcy were on the parlor discussing with Mr. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet and the two youngest daughters were playing cards. They all waited for the older Bennet girls to get dressed for dinner time, soon the dinner would be served.  
"I'm so blessed, Lizzy" Jane said happily "I'm in earnest. I'm about to get married."  
"Oh, my dearest Jane" Elizabeth said as she grabbed her hands "you deserve each other. Your Mr. Bingley is going to make you happy, for that I'm sure."  
"Lizzy" she paused "I wish the best for you, too."  
"I will be happy someday, Jane. Don't worry" Elizabeth replied and immediately thought about Darcy, how much he loved him. How much of a fool she had been for not seeing his true self.  
"You look so beautiful, Lizzy" Jane said and fixed her sister's dress.  
After couple of minutes, both of them entered the parlor and instantly the gentlemen raised up from their chairs and bowed gently. Bingley smiled widely to Jane and she smiled back, he approached her and extended his arm.  
"Miss Bennet, you look stunning if it is not obvious." Bingley said and Jane looked at him most lovingly.  
"Thank you" she replied sweetly.  
Elizabeth hadn't moved an inch, because she was observing her sister with Bingley. She only took her glance from them, when Darcy walked towards her. She saw his figure coming towards her and she smiled politely. Darcy took small steps at a time, unsure of Elizabeth's reaction. That was not entirely true. He was bewitched. She looked beautiful, the white dress were enhancing her curves and her hairs were pinned up so perfectly. She had a wide smile and her eyes were so stunning as always.  
"Did you enjoyed the conversation with Papa, Mr. Darcy?" she asked him when he was closed didn't replied. He was still looking at her, how he longed to kiss those tempting lips. Elizabeth waited couple seconds for his reply, when she didn't received one, she asked again.  
"I heard you the first time, Miss Bennet, but I couldn't reply. You see, I was so bewitched with your presence that I got distracted." he replied and Lizzy blushed. Darcy smiled as he realised that she enjoyed his compliment, so he continued. "You look beautiful"  
"Thank you, Mr. Darcy for your kind words, but I simply cannot accept such praises or such compliments. You see, I'm barely tolerable". She finally said it. She couldn't keep it to herself forever, she wanted him to realise that she heard him last year at the assembly rooms of Meryton. She knew that she was not beautiful like Jane, she knew that she was pretty enough though. But she couldn't tolerate such unjust words from him, especially from him.  
Darcy froze for one second, thinking about what she just said. And then, he realised it. She had overheard him. I'm never going to look high on her eyes, am I not? Why I always have to tend myself to ridicule when I am around her?  
"Oh Miss Elizabeth, I just now realised that you heard me last year. I have to make amends at once and I'm sincerely sorry for not making one earlier, I wasn't myself that night. I was bad tempered and I wasn't fond of company either." he paused and looked at her "I hope that you will forgive me" She laughed and Darcy's eyes brighten as he heard her, realizing how angelic she was. "We shouldn't discuss this subject now, I do not want to ruin a night of celebration as this one." "You do not forgive me then?" he asked most anxiously.  
She laughed again "You have done worse things than that Mr Darcy and you know I have forgiven you for them. It would be foolish to not forgive you now. Nevertheless, it is your opinion and I can truly say that you spoke the truth then."  
"You are mistaken, Miss Elizabeth, so I was." he took some steps forward, so he could feel her closer to him. "I believe you are the most handsome woman of my acquaintance" She looked at him in the eyes and smiled to him, only to see him smile back.  
Then, instantly she took a serious look, as though she doubted him. "You are not a man of limits, Mr. Darcy, you don't know middle, do you?"  
"Perhaps not."  
"Why should I believe you, then?" she teased him, which made Darcy smile.  
"Do you doubt me, Miss Bennet?"  
"Should I not, Mr. Darcy?"  
"No, you shouldn't."  
"Then, I do not." she replied and walked away from him with a smile upon her face.

_Thank you iwritelikeaninja for your beta. I appreciate it so much. You are awesome, truly. Thank you all you for reading this chapter, I hope I didn't disappointed you. It seems to go rather slowly, I just wanted to point out how they felt about each other, but don't lose hope, we have tomorrow's dinner.  
Please tell me what you think, I appreciate every opinion. Should I continue or not?_


	3. Matters of the heart

**Chapter two: Matters of the heart  
**_**"**__How to brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all my doubts suddenly go away somehow. One step closer... " -A thousand Years by Perri._

Elizabeth took another turn in the parlor, anxious about the upcoming discussion with her mother. When she saw Jane leaving the room, she smiled to her nodded. Then she entered the room and closed the door behind her.  
Now, that Jane would be married to Mr. Bingley, it would be her duty to marry. But how she could be married when she had lost every hope with Mr. Darcy? She prefered to be a spinster, than marry out of love. She took a deep breath, ready to face her mother.  
"Come on, Lizzy, sit down. I want to talk to you" Mrs Bennett instructed and Elizabeth obeyed. She took several deep breaths, preparing herself to hear her lecture. "As you know, our Jane would be soon married to Bingley, which means that you are the next in line."  
"I know Mama, but…"  
"Let me speak first, Lizzy. Obey me for once in your life" she replied as her tone of her voice got higher. Elizabeth didn't speak. "You didn't accept Collin's offer last year, I will never forgive you about that, but nevertheless it is your duty to marry, so your sister's reputation would be enhanced."  
"I know Mama, but I won't marry out of love." she declared.  
"Stop it Lizzy" she yelled but instantly she calmed herself "You must. What about Mr. Darcy?"  
Elizabeth froze. "Mr Darcy?" she asked in shocked.  
"Yes. He's a friend of Bingley's, he has 10 thousand a year. You surely would have more carriages than Jane."  
Elizabeth laught. His fortune was the least that she was concerned about. He loved him, for all his good and bad aspects of his character, not for his acquaintances or if he belonged in ton.  
"But Mama…" she tried to protest but her mother gave her a look that made her unable to continue.  
"That's all for now, you can go." she said and Elizabeth stood up and walked towards the door. Before she left her mother yelled from behind "Be sweet tonight"  
Elizabeth run to her room, longing to be alone. But how would that be possible with three other sisters in the same house? Jane waited for her in their room, she looked rather worried. As Elizabeth stepped closer to her, Jane grabbed her hands.  
"Tell me Lizzy what Mama said to you?"  
"She wants me to get married" she replied as her voice broke and tears fell from her eyes. Lizzy rarely cried, she was one of those few persons that they didn't permit themselves to cry.  
"It's alright my dear" Jane said and hugged her sister. "I'm sure there is someone in the world who is your soulmate"  
"I found him, Jane, I did,but I lost him" she asnswered.  
Jane froze. "What are you talking about Lizzy?"  
"Mr. Darcy. I love Mr. Darcy"  
"You do really, Lizzy?"  
"Yes Jane, I do. I misjudged him and when he proposed, I refused. But, Jane, I've been a fool."

"Dont lose your hope, dear Lizzy" she said sweetly "if he loved you once, then he is capable of loving you again." she paused "What if he loves you still?"

"I find that unlikely."

"Do you want me to ask Bingley?"

"No" she yelled suddenly "If he doesn't love me, I wouldn't bear the humiliation of the exposure."

"You are right, my dearest" she replied and sat on bed with Lizzy.

"He leaves tomorrow" she declared

Jane stared at her sister for seconds, not knowing what to say "Maybe he will give you an encouragement" she paused. "But do tell me, how long have you loved him, Lizzy? Be serious"

"I am not sure, but I think it all started when I received his letter"

"I thought that you hated the man!"

"I have to confess that I did, but that was when I first met him, it was all because of my misjudgment. But, when I realised how truly blessed he is, I couldn't not fall in love with him" Elizabeth paused for some seconds, allowing herself to smile. "He is everything I ever hoped, maybe more"

"How fools we become, when it comes to love"

"Yes, indeed" Lizzy replied and they laugh together. "I've decided to visit Charlotte at last."

"You should. You have promised to do so days ago, but I see the reason why you didn't"

Lizzy laugh in return. "I will depart tomorrow morning, I would have asked you to accompany me, but I can't cause such a sadness to poor Mr. Bingley" she replied and Jane blushed.

It was late afternoon when the two Bennett girls arrived at Netherfield. It was pretty unprecedented that the rest of the family didn't attend, but Mrs. Bennett had secured the girls to go alone. It was a plan to get Lizzy along with Darcy, like she did with Jane when she stayed at Netherfield when she was taken ill. Her master plans for securing her daughter's future hadn't abandoned her. On the contrary, she was most anxious, because their future now depended on Elizabeth and that worried her more. She knew that Lizzy wasn't a obedient daughter as she wanted, she was quite a rebel, but she was aware that Lizzy wasn't selfish. She would marry for her sisters' sakes.

As they entered the parlor, they found the two gentlemen waiting for them. As they saw them, they both bowed and the girls courted. Bingley asked about their day and if they had a pleasant trip, while Darcy was looking at Elizabeth's eyes. This time, her eyes were bigger and brighten, she was literally blooming. The gentlemen escorted them into the drawing room, only to find Miss Bingley waiting impatiently. They courted and exchanged kind words towards each other, because politeness required it.

"I'm so glad Miss Bennett that you are marrying Charles" Caroline said and sat down next to Jane

"Thank you, Miss Bingley" she replied. "I'm delighted as well to make you a sister"

Elizabeth smiled ironically when she heard Jane's words. Darcy saw her expression and laugh as well, he knew very well that Elizabeth didn't liked Miss Bingley at all.

"So, Charles," Darcy finally spoke "are you buying Netherfield, then?"

"Yes, I am" he paused "I don't have another option, since you don't sell Pemberley" he laught and so did Darcy.

"Ohh Pemberley" Caroline interrupted "such a wonderful estate."

"Yes, it is. Afterall, it is a work of many generations" Darcy replied with a pride tone in his voice.

"Have you been, Miss Bennett?" Caroline asked Jane.

"No, I have not, but I think Lizzy visited when she was traveling with aunt and uncle"

"Yes, I recall our meeting, when she did. Don't you find it lovely?"

Elizabeth felt all the eyes upon her and she took a deep breath, then she turned to look at Darcy, who looked anxious,about her answer. "It is indeed beautiful, especially its view." she paused. "I wonder, Mr Darcy" she looked at him in the eyes "how can your heart stands it when you leave it."

"It is indeed painful, but I have found other beautiful things to replace it's loss" he replied and smiled to her.

"What do you mean, sir?" Caroline spoke.

"Perhaps, Miss Bingley," Elizabeth said before Darcy "he means the breathtaking landscapes of the countryside"

"Not at all, Miss Elizabeth" he replied quickly. Elizabth detected a smile upon his lips

"Then, where on earth do you refer to Darce?" Bingley interrupted.

"There are many pretty things that can anyone enjoy, rather than his house, Bingley" Darcy lied. He wanted to tell that he meant_ his_ Elizabeth, how her presence distracted him, but that would most inappropriate.

"That is true" he replied and looked at Jane, who smiled to him.

"Mr Darcy" Jane spoke "when will you return?"

"But two days, Miss Bennett"

"That must be exhausting" she replied "Lizzy, would travel as well."

"is that so, Miss Elizabeth?" he turned to look at her. She shivered, his eyes distracted her and his voice calling her name did not help either. Her name sounded wonderful when he pronounced it. But now, she should concentrate and reply to him.

"Yes. I'll visit Mrs Collins. You see, I had promised to do so long ago but I never found the chance"

"Splendid" he said and raised his voice, then he moved his body in her direction so he could look at her more carefully. "Will you stay at Rosings?"

"Yes, indeed I will do" she replied cheerfully.

"Maybe I could call on my aunt, Col. Fitzwilliam would be glad to see you as well"

"That would be splendid, indeed" she paused "I'm sure I won't miss conversation."

He laugh and Lizzy stared at him, he was so handsome when he did "Yes, my aunt is very possessive with her ideas, I am not surprised that she didn't let form an opinion at all"

But, before she could reply, Miss Bingley spoke again, causing both of them annoyance."How is Miss de Bourgh, sir?"

"Fine, I pressure." Darcy replied coldly and after couple minutes of silence."I'll fetch towards the library, I'm very fond of reading now" he paused and stood up "would you be kind enough Miss Elizabeth to accompany me? I know you are a great reading and I would be delighted for your suggestion."

She was surprised, and after couple of seconds she finally spoke "Yes, of course.".

Jane and Charles were still discussing, but immediately stopped when Elizabeth and Darcy left, it would be rudeness towards Caroline. So, Miss Bingley spoke loudly, trying to make conversation.

"Do tell me Charles, when are we returning to London?"

Bingley looked at Jane and smiled "I'm not sure, Caroline, I suppose after Darcys return"

"Ohh yes" she paused "in a week I pressure"

"Or sooner. I have to settle the marriage licence as well" he replied and hold Jane's hand. She turned to look at him, surprised by his sudden behavior.

"Does Mr. Darcy visits his aunt often?" Jane asked naively, so she could continue the conversation.

"Quite often, I think. His aunt, actually persuade him to do so, claiming that he must pay attention towards his fiance "

Caroline coughed and Jane froze, causing an awkward silence. After couple of minutes, Caroline took the courage to ask for his meaning, not being able to believe what she just heard.

"Is Mr. Darcy engaged?" she raised her voice.

"Yes, I believe towards his cousin Anne" Charles replied coldly.

"How is that so?" Jane asked most interested.

"I think, it was arranged years ago, or something like that. I'm not certain how." he paused to think "Darcy has mentioned it to only once and that was long ago. I cannot enlighten you, ladies, since I do not remember"

"Oh" was all that she could respond. How she could such a thing to poor Lizzy? That her Mr Darcy was engaged to his cousin.

Meanwhile in the library, Darcy was still looking on the shelves, trying to find a tolerable book, while Elizabeth was seated. He couldn't concentrate, her presence there made him so vulnerable. Longing for being alone with her, he finally spoke as he walked away from the selves.

"Did you find any book to catch your interest, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked as she saw him approaching her.

"No, I didn't." he replied and stood in front of her.

"Should I make a proposition, then?"

"That won't be necessary" he stopped to think for one second "I've changed my mind."

"Ohh.. I thought that you rarely altered your opinion."

"You are mistaken, Miss Elizabeth. I do change my opinion, when the other pleases me better"

"What do you mean, sir?" she asked and stood up, causing him anxiety.

"I prefer to talk with you rather reading a book, if you don't mind of course"

She was surprised and Darcy realised it, he could tell it from her eyes, which were bigger. She smiled to him and she finally said "If its pleases you so, then we shall talk" she laugh.

How he loved her when she teased him. "So, how long do you intent to stay at Mrs Collins?"

"Not more than a few days, Jane needs me, and you sir?"

"The same.'' he paused "But I shall see you sooner" he paused again and took a deep breath "perhaps if you like, we could return with my carriage"

She didn't replied instantly, it took her couple of seconds to think what she was about to say. "Yes, I would like that very much"

"It's settled then."

"I would like to see your sister, I did miss her company. And the Colonel of course."

Darcy stared at her in surprised. It was a pleasant surprise for him to hear that Elizabeth liked his sister, but what about his cousin? Did Elizabeth liked his company so much that ahe preferred his rather than him? His eyes got blacker and he took his master expression.

Elizabeth smiled to him "I won't miss yours though" she declared.

Darcy froze and his eyes got bigger, he felt like his heart crushed into million pieces. Elizabeth laugh again, only because she was amused to see his sudden distress. "Don't be alarmed, Mr Darcy, what I meant was that I am certain that you will find a way to make amends."

Darcy smiled and so Elizabeth did. He was so handsome when he smiled, and Elizabeth looked at him in the eyes and lost herself. "Be certain, Miss Elizabeth. You are not going to lose my acquaintance so easily."

"I'm glad to be informed, then." she replied.

He smiled most widely. "So, I am forgiven." he declared most cheerfully.  
"I thought that I made it clear last night, Mr. Darcy"  
"You know, Miss Elizabeth I can barely comprehend your actions."  
"Ohh" she paused as she lost her words "then, I should make myself more clear sometimes."  
"Yes, you should." he replied seriously.  
"What do you want to know, Mr Darcy?"

"Your opinion about me" he paused and took a deep breath, afraid to continue. But he should, he waited months to know her reply. "has your opinion changed?"  
She smiled. "Yes, it has" she replied most sweetly.

_This was a long one, because I wanted it to make it up to you, since I didn't update it last week. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think. Only this way, I will continue.! Take a second to review, if you want me to continue.  
__**How will Elizabeth reach to the news that Jane will tell her about Darcy's engagement? Will it keep them apart of it will bring them closer? What will happen at Rosings?**_


	4. The declaration

**Chapter three: "The declaration"  
**_"Remember, the truth that was once spoken; to love another person is to see the face of God" -Victor Hugo_

"No, that cannot be true." Elizabeth said and sat on the bed, she was breathing heavily and she was trying so hard not to cry. Jane sat beside her and she held her sister's hand.  
"But, how is that even possible Lizzy? You said that he proposed, why he did that when he was already engaged?"  
Elizabeth took some seconds before she replied. "I don't know, dear Jane. But, it doesn't matter really. He is engaged, he loves someone else"  
"I don't think that is true. I saw the way he looked at you"  
"I'm not bitter, Jane, even though that it hurts" she paused "so much. I am satisfied that he is going to be happy"  
Jane hugged her so tight, like she would take all her pain away. "I will come with you tomorrow, I don't want you to be alone, vulnerable"  
"There's no need Jane, really" she paused and hold her sister's hand.  
"No" Jane declared "you will not endure such a pain by your own"  
"I cannot go" Elizabeth finally said. "I cannot see Miss De Bourgh, I cannot stand it"  
"I know. I'll send Charlotte a letter explaining everything"  
"Thank you, Jane"

Three days past and Darcy finally visited his aunt with his cousin, hoping to find Elizabeth. He was most anxious to see her, he longed to see her eyes, those tempting eyes and her sparkling wit. He had decided to make his offer today, and this time he was sure that she would accept.  
They were seated at the drawing room, it was eight o' clock and she hadn't arrived yet. Charlotte was speaking with the colonel, while Mr. Collins was admiring the Lady Catherine's speech. Darcy finally made his move and approach Mrs. Collins.  
"Mrs. Collins, I trust you to be well" Darcy finally said interrupting them  
"Yes, Mr. Darcy thank you"  
"I was wondering" he paused to restrain himself "how is Miss Elizabeth" he paused again "We were supposed to escort her back to Longburn"  
"Ohh. She is not attending. In fact, she postponed our meeting" she paused and looked at him rather angrily in the eyes " she remained in Longburn"  
"Is she unwell?" Darcy asked and felt his legs unable to move, his heart was beating so fast.  
"Something like that" Charlotte answered and he return to face the colonel. She was so angry and bitter, due to the way he treated her friend, for being an ungentleman. Jane's letter included all the true reason why Elizabeth couldnt attend, they were close friends and it was natural to be aware of the situation.  
"I should call on Longburn then and see how her well being is."  
"That won't be necessary" Charlotte immediately said, trying to prevent him from doing so. She wanted to prevent him from seeing her, she knew that meeting would break Lizzys heart. Even though she liked to seem strong, she was fragile.  
Darcy bowed and returned to his sit, when he realised that Mrs Collins would not give him an elaboration. All he could think of was Elizabeth and what happened to her, why he didn't come to see him as she promised. These past few days she was the only thing he could think and dream of.

The rest of the day passed with Darcy thinking of her. He barely slept all night. And when the morning came, Darcy got dressed quickly and informed the servants to prepare the carriage. He and his cousin was about to call on her. When they arrived at Longburn, it was after dinner time, they stayed an hour, when they got informed that Jane and Elizabeth was guests at Netherfield. They were about to remain there couple more days, due to wedding preparations. So, they made their way back to Netherfield.  
When they arrived it was pretty late and they found everyone in the drawing room, Miss Bingley chatting with Jane, Bingley himself signing some paperworks and Elizabeth reading a book. As the saw them, all stood up and the gentlemen bowed. Immediately, the Colonel walked towards the couple to congratulate them and then he turned his attention towards Elizabeth, while Darcy was talking to his friend and sometimes he turned his gaze to dear Elizabeth, admiring her presence. He had missed her so much, and now that she was in front of him, he couldn't hide his happiness of seeing her. He longed to speak with her, ask her why she didn't attend Rosings, but he couldn't, his cousin had grabbed all her attention. She laugh with his jokes, as though they were flirting and that made Darcy furious. While Miss Bingley occupied him, he kept staring at the couple, when they finally stopped talking and Darcy found his chance.  
"Miss Bennett," he said and approached them "how are you this evening?"  
"I'm fine, thank you" she replied and turn her gaze to her lap, trying to avoid his eyes. "How is your sister?"  
"She is very well"  
"I do miss her company" Elizabeth replied, without looking at him.  
The Colonel suddenly spoke and Elizabeth turned to face him. "We did miss your company at Rosings" Darcy felt such a relief that his cousin asked what he intended to do, although he felt his heart ache when his Elizabeth paid attention to his cousin and not to him. He did felt her coldness towards him, something that he wasn't used to it.  
"I..." she paused "I wasn't feeling myself"  
"Are you well now?" Darcy asked so worried, he couldn't rest until he was certain that she was fine enough.  
"I believe so" she replied and looked at him in the eyes. She breathed heavily, she was trying so hard to restrain herself, not fall for his blue eyes and his charm. He was more handsome than she remembered.  
"I'm glad to hear that" he smiled and Elizabeth smiled back to him, but immediately her smile fade away when she remembered his engagement. Darcy saw her distress, but he didn't take the courage to ask her, it would most inconvenient if he did. So, after couple of minutes of awkward silence, Darcy returned to his seat and Elizabeth continued her conversation with Richard.

The next morning, Everyone was taking breakfast except Elizabeth, who was still sleeping, she hadn't slept all night. Darcy's presence made her feel an unexplained sadness, but she had to endure it, afterall it was her mistake that she didn't accept him the first time.  
When Elizabeth finally went downstairs it was afternoon, in tea time. She greeted everyone and excused herself for not attending earlier, instead of joining their company, she took her tea and led to the library. The rest of the party didn't even notice her sudden change, but Darcy did. He found it very peculiar her behavior, her need to be alone. He remained couple of minutes to his seat, pretending to be a part of their conversation, when at last he almost run to find her. She had already become a need to him.  
As he opened the library, he found her beside the window, drinking her tea and admiring the view. He approached her close enough, to make his presence noticeable. She turned to look at him, but without saying anything, he return her gaze outside the window. Darcy took a deep breath, trying to find something to say, but he couldn't find anything worth mentioned.  
Finally she spoke. "Did you slept well, Mr Darcy?" she asked without looking at him.  
"No, actually, I didn't." he paused "You see, I am concerned" he said and Elizabeth finally gaze him, taking a step closer to him "It is me afterall, who I cannot make out your character, Miss Bennett."  
"What do you mean sir?"  
"You are too generous to trifle with me, if your feelings are what they were last April, tell me so at once, my affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever" he finally said and allowed himself to breathe. She was looking at him with a confusion look.  
"What an extraordinary declaration, Mr Darcy" she replied and smiled a little. "But, I wish it was true" he said and Darcy tried to ask what she meant, but she continued nevertheless "You see, it is you who is playing with my feelings and my affections, Mr Darcy"  
"Playing with your heart?"paused, trying to find sometime to understand her. "Elaborate, miss. I cannot comprehend you. Whenever have I been unclear to you?"  
She smiled ironically and Darcy froze, begging with his look to continue. "I should get dressed for dinner" she replied coldly and took away from him, she almost reached the door when a hand touched her arm, causing her to stop. She stopped and turned around to see him and then his hand, which pressing her. Darcy immediately thought it inappropriate and let her go, but she instead of leaving she remained there to look at him.  
Darcy breathed quickly, heavily. "You must tell me, Elizabeth"  
She instead got immediately angry, because he pretended that he lack of knowledge. She wasn't alarmed that he called her by her christian name, on the contrary she did like the way he pronounced. "It's rather so ungentleman for you to declare your love for a woman, when you are already engaged to another."  
Darcy froze and for a minute he lost his words. Couple of seconds later, he laugh. "Dearest Elizabeth, that was it?" he said and took her hand into his, immediately she took it away, causing distress to Darcy.  
"You know, sir" she replied coldly and took a step away from him "do whatever it please you, but please leave me out of it."  
"Let me explain. You misunderstood" he said and extended his arm, Elizabeth stared at it, but she didn't moved. "Please"

"Alright." she finally said and moved herself to sat on a couch, he followed her and did the same.  
"The so called engagement you referred to, it is a false one" he said immediately and she looked at him in surprise "My aunt has planned this engagement since infancy, but I never agreed. So she is under the impression that I will marry her daughter."  
Elizabeth stared at him, unable to find something to say, but at last she spoke calmly "So, you are telling me that you never consented. How could I believe such a thing when the whole world knows the different from what you telling me?"  
"You have to believe me, you must" he replied and looked at her most deeply. She stood up and took took some steps before she finally spoke.  
"I don't know, Mr Darcy. If I say that I believe you, your aunt will be furious. Maybe the things you said me in your first proposal was true."  
"No. The way I treated you that time was unprovable and I am sincerely sorry for addressing you in such a way. But, you must believe me, I cannot dare the thought of you thinking Ill of me."  
"I believe you."  
He stood up and walked to her side, she looked at him right in the eyes. "Will you accept my hand then?"  
"Yes" she smiled. "Afterall, I cannot do otherwise." she teased him and he laugh. Darcy felt like the most powerful man and the happiest as well. Elizabeth was at last his, only his. In a short time, he would be able to kiss her, talk to her every day and wake up next to her.  
"Yes, I think you are right. I cannot imagine myself happy as long as you would walk the earth my dear."  
"Do you still love me?" she asked most seriously, Darcy smiled light as he took her hand to kiss it.  
"Most deeply, my dearest"  
"I love you as well, Mr Darcy"  
He smiled "Although, I wish that you didn't call me Darcy."  
"I should get dressed for dinner, Fitzwilliam, I must hurry."  
Darcy froze as he heard his name, she was so tempting. He logged to kiss those sweet lips, embrace her and feel her presence tight up to him, but that would be most inappropriate. "I wish I could marry you tomorrow" he smiled widely.  
"You should smile more often to the public, Mr Darcy, you are painfully handsome when you do"  
"Why should I do that,my dearest when you could have all the advantage?"  
"You are right" she said and left in hurry.

**Tell me what you think, **_**review**_** please. **_**Just review.**_** Do you think that Lady Catherine will accept this affair and If not what her evil plans would be? I****MPORTANT:**** Do you want the next chapter to be more courtship or do you want to be a month after their marriage? tell me!**


	5. Understanable Disharmony

**Chapter four: Understandable disharmony  
**_Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother. -Khalil Gibral_

Elizabeth closed her chamber door and turned to walk down the hall , but something was blocking her way. Someone. She looked up, only to see Darcy looking at her, seriously. She smiled as she saw soon as she saw it was him.  
"You scared me, Mr. Darcy" she said and sighed.  
"It was not my intention."  
"What are you doing here so early?" she asked sweetly with a smile.  
"I couldn't sleep" he asked "And you?"  
"Nor I. I was about to go on my morning walk." she paused "Do you wish to join me?"  
"Of course" he said and extended his arm. "Why didn't you sleep well, my dear?" Darcy asked with such a lovely voice, while he was looking at her. Now, they were walking downstairs and couple of minutes they were outside on the garden.  
Finally, Elizabeth replied "You act like you don't know, Fitzwilliam" and turned to look at him. Darcy got alarmed when he heard his name and his gaze met hers. He smiled and she laughed. His heart was beating so fast, he was afraid that Elizabeth would realise his weakness. She was his weakness.  
"You love me" he whispered. His eyes widened further and his mouth opened. He took a huge breath. He looked vulnerable, tortured in the same way.  
"Yes, I do." she replied with a smile. Darcy smiled back at her. He kept looking at her in the most passionate way. "I though I'd broken you, when I refused you."  
"Broken me? Oh no, my dearest, the opposite really." Darcy replied and reached out to take her hand "You are my lifeline." he kissed it.  
Elizabeth shivered, he was everything she ever hoped, he had become her life. "I'm so pleased to hear that." she paused. "Do you plan to attend the ball tonight?"  
"Are you?" he whispered.  
"Yes, I promised Jane that I would accompany her."  
"Then it is my duty to do so. I do not want any gentleman steal you away from me!" he teased with a serious look.  
"But, I though you despised the amusement of dancing and large gatherings"  
"You are quite right madam, but you are my only amusement, and alas it is hopeless to protest. I'll shall be wherever you are, because I cannot live otherwise."  
She laughed "You are such an expert with words, I wonder with whom you practised."  
"No one, Elizabeth, I assure you." he paused and took one step closer to her, looking in her eyes the whole time "But I could practise with you, if it pleased you."  
They were inches apart, Elizabeth bit her lip and Darcy placed his forehead into hers. "Stop doing that." he said.  
"What do you mean?"  
Darcy looked at her and he smiled. He wanted to kiss her, smell her scent. As she kept biting her lip, all he could think of was what a sweet temptation she was.  
"Biting your lip." he paused "It's so distracting" Darcy replied with seriousness.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know that it bothered you so much."  
"It does, actually." he took one step closer. "It bothers me that it is not proper for me to kiss you." he took her hand "You are so tempting, Lizzy."  
Elizabeth froze. Darcy had never called her Lizzy before, which made her smile. "I will not tell a soul." she teased, giving him a challenge.  
"May I kiss you then?" he asked sweetly and she nodded. He took one step closer to her, placing his palm to her cheek, bringing her face further towards him. Then, he gently placed his lips onto hers. He kept kissing her and she responded. The kiss was becoming more passionate, when Darcy parted away only to breath.  
They kept staring at each other, when he decided to speak, finally. "I would never be bored of your sweetness, nor I would be able to live without your kisses."  
"I'm so pleased to know that I am such a need to you, as much as you are to me, Fitzwilliam." "Always." he replied with a smile.  
Elizabeth smiled. "I never thought you could have such a warmth in your heart, Mr Darcy."  
"Appearances can be deceptive." he paused "Don't you know that already?"  
"Yes, I've learned my lesson, as you did I presume."  
"Yes, indeed."  
"I have been meaning to ask you" Elizabeth paused, trying to get the courage to speak. "You said you loved me then, has it been diminished now? Do you love me as much as you did then?"  
"Don't you know how much you mean to me, Elizabeth?"  
"I want to know." she replied determined.  
"I loved you back then, but now I love you even more. Last year, I was able to breathe on my own, but now, Elizabeth." he approached her so close that she felt his breath near her neck "You are my air."  
She smiled in relief "I love you too, so much that it consumes me."  
Darcy smiled so wide, he was pleased that his Lizzy loved him as much as he did for her. All his dreams were about to become true, with her on his side.  
"I intend to call on your father tomorrow, to ask officially for your hand."  
"Yes, of course." she smiled.

It was late afternoon as Elizabeth got dressed for the ball. She wore a white gown and pinned up her hair perfectly with some pearls. She looked splendid, more beautiful than ever. Darcy, put on his black suit and the cravat suited him perfectly. Bingley was handsome as well, as was Jane in her light pink gown.  
Darcy was searching for Elizabeth. He had arrived with Bingley and his sister earlier and they all waited, for the Bennet sisters to arrive. It was a ball given by Mr. and Mrs. Jones in their estate. It was a private ball with all the ton from London and high society was expected.  
Elizabeth and Jane stepped inside an hour later, causing both gentleman distress. They immediately were surprised with their beloved's presence, the ladies looked beautiful. They saw them talking to the host and hostess and then with some other ladies.  
Finally, the ladies approached the gentleman, who they were waiting patiently.  
"You look beautiful, Miss Bennet." Bingley said and looked at her in the eyes. Jane blushed and Elizabeth smiled at the sweet scene.  
"Thank you Mr Bingley."  
While the couple was talking, finally Elizabeth turned to look at Darcy, who was looking at the door, ignoring her. Elizabeth got curious with this behavior and approached him more, trying to get his attention, but it was hopeless case. He hadn't greeted her yet.  
"Mr Darcy." she finally said seriously, then his eyes looked at her, so she continued "Good evening."  
"Good evening to you" he replied coldly and glanced once more through the crowd.  
She approached him even more and she whispered "Are you searching for someone?"  
He quickly turned to look at her "No, not at all." he lied.  
"Will you not tell me what bothers you?" she asked sweetly, dying to know.  
"Its nothing at all, Miss Elizabeth" he replied and smiled fakely.  
Elizabeth was trying so desperately to get his attention, but she couldn't. Something was troubling him and he wasn't going to tell her. If they were alone, the things wouldn't be so cold between them, but society didn't allow public affections. When, finally she realised she couldn't do anything at all, she excused herself and walked away, trying to find someone to talk to. When, she saw the Colonel approaching her. She smiled widely and courted as he bowed. Darcy saw her talking with his cousin, but he didn't get alarmed, as he would normally have done, he knew that Elizabeth was his now, so didn't have to worry so much as he did before. Nevertheless, he was still jealous. He had more important things to do now, he had to find his aunt before she could find Elizabeth.  
"Miss Elizabeth, what are you doing alone? Hasn't my cousin secured your company yet?" the Colonel asked and Elizabeth laughed.  
"No, he seems distracted." he paused "and you, sir, haven't you found a proper lady to dance with for the first set?"  
"No, I haven't. I presume that Darcy got the advantage of asking you the first set."  
"No, actually he hasn't. Do you know perhaps what troubles him?"  
Richard laugh "You know that Darcy is a mystery, even I cannot figure his behavior sometimes" he paused "Would I ask too much if you could spare me this dance?"  
Elizabeth smiled widely "Of course". She breathed heavily, trying to forget Darcys behavior, she was hurt that he didn't ask her to dance. She wanted to dance every set with him, not with his cousin.  
Darcy while he was still searching for his aunt, he sometimes looked at Elizabeth and Richard, when suddenly he saw him taking her hand and placing it on his arm. His heart for a moment stopped, and he tried to control his temper. Then he took deep breaths as he saw them walking towards the dance floor. Now, he was furious. Not only, Elizabeth gladly accepted his cousins offer to dance, but also she was giving him her smiles and affection. He tried to control his nerves with a branch, but it was not successful. He kept his eyes upon them, totally forgetting his aunt, when finally his torture ended, as the set did. The couple approached them filled with smiles.  
"Such an excellent dancer." the Colonel said looking at Elizabeth."Only now, I do realised why you kept referring to the ball at Netherfield." Darcy and Elizabeth smiled as they both remembered their first dance.  
Elizabeth ignored Richard's comment and addressed Darcy again "Will you not tell me?"  
Darcy looked at her in the eyes and after taking a deep breath he whispered in her ear "My aunt is here."  
Elizabeth froze, she even forgot to breath for a second and then trying to seem calm she replied "You should talk to her."  
Darcy nodded as he immediately understood her meaning, he gave her a look of compassion and then he disappeared.  
Half an hour later, she was still searching for Darcy, but she couldn't find him anywhere, nor his aunt. She was getting worried, when she at last traced him. She saw him afterwards coming towards her, quite angry. Elizabeth smiled at him, trying to calm the situation, but it didn't work. It took him some minutes to speak.  
"She wants to postpone my meeting with your father." he paused "She says that she needs time find a suitor for Anne, before we make our understanding known."  
Elizabeth took a deep breath, and looking at him she replied "Yes, of course." Elizabeth knew that his aunt hadn't accepted it so easily, she would probably have said terrible things that made him angry, but Darcy wasn't going to tell her.  
"I think it is a reasonable thing to do, so I shall let her have her wish" Darcy replied coldly, trying to calm himself.  
After that, Darcy and Elizabeth barely talked to each other, they both felt something keeping them apart. Elizabeth felt his coldness, and the fact that he had put his aunt over her, made her even angrier. She understood Lady Catherine's displeasure, but she had compromised herself to him and now their engagement would be a secret one. And that situation made Lizzy uncomfortable. She felt like her heart had broken, smashed into milion pieces.  
Elizabeth was trying to avoid him, she couldn't even look at him in the eyes, so she kept finding chances to escape his company, but after while Darcy kept approaching her.  
As Jane kept dancing with Bingley, she found her only escape to the Colonel. He saw him talking with a young lady, so she approached them.  
"Colonel" she said and both smiled to her.  
"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, let me introduce to you Miss Annabel Steele."  
"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss." the young lady replied.  
"It is mine as well. You live in the neighborhood, I pressume" Elizabeth asked most sweetly "No, not all. I live in London."  
"Yes, she is one of the few acquaintances that we are pleased to see when we visit London."  
"We, sir?" Elizabeth asked most curiously  
"Me and Darcy." the Colonel replied with a smile  
"Oh." she said as she froze. An inch of jealousy overwhelmed her.  
"And you, Miss Elizabeth." Miss Steele paused "Where are you from?"  
"Hertfordshire, we live in Longbourn."  
"Splendid" she replied with a smile. Elizabeth then, got her chance to observe her better, she was tall and pretty, her hair was light brown and she wore a olive green dress that matched her eyes.  
But, before she could reply Elizabeth felt a tall figure standing next to her, she turned to see Darcy. For a second, he looked surprised but then he relaxed his features slightly.  
"Cousin," the Colonel said "Look who I found!"  
Darcy bowed and the Miss curtised. Then, he smiled and said "How are you, Miss Steele?"  
Elizabeth kept looking at him, while they were talking. She barely paid attention to what they were saying, her eyes were upon Darcy. She could feel his calmness and the friendliness towards Annabel. But, Elizabeth took a deep breath letting go of her jealous thoughts.  
"So, do tell me Miss Steele, do you intend to stay long in the neighborhood?" Elizabeth finally spoke couple of minutes later.  
"Only a few days, I am at my father's disposal. He came for business, you see."  
"Then, we should call on you, eh Darce?" the Colonel asked  
"Yes, of course." Darcy replied seriously.  
Elizabeth turned her look to the dance floor, searching for Jane, she couldn't find her. Then, she searched a little bit closer when she saw her standing in the corner of the room talking to Bingley. She excused herself, leaving their company and she walked towards their way.  
"Jane, Mr. Bingley" she said and they both turned to look at her. "I hope you are having a nice time."  
"Yes, we are." Bingley replied most cheerfully as he looked down in Jane, who blushed. Elizabeth then, felt a sudden bitterness, thinking of Darcy's coldness towards her. Compared to Bingle. Darcy had never given her much attention in public and that night was no exception.  
"Jane" she paused "I have a terrible headache, do you mind if we leave?"  
"Good god, Lizzy." Jane asked, most worried "Yes, of course."  
"I'm sorry, Mr Bingley for taking her away, but I cannot do otherwise." Elizabeth laugh  
"Do not worry, Miss Elizabeth." Bingley paused " I shall accompany you back to Netherfield. You are my guests after all. Let me find Caroline." he replied and quickly left the ladies alone.  
Elizabeth looked at Darcy, who was still talking to Colonel and Miss Steele, on other side of the room. She felt her heart ache once more. All she wanted now, was to lay down in bed and sleep, not thinking.  
In the carriage, Jane, Bingley and Caroline were talking about the ball and how they were pleased with it. Elizabeth on the other hand, was silent, not only because of her headache, nor the unpleasant events that occurred in the ball, but she was thinking about Darcy and if he had noticed her absence.

_Thank you my lovely beta! You are truly amazing.  
Tell me what do you think. Please review, I need your opinion to continue my story.  
__**IMPORTANT:**__** Do you want Darcy to have a not so innocent past that will be revealed or do you want him to be honourable as we already know him? TELL ME! so I can continue the story the way you chose.**_


	6. Many kind of Surprises

**Chapter five: Many kind of Surprises**  
"Engage people with what they expect; it is what they are able to discern and confirms their projections. It settles them into predictable patterns of response, occupying their minds while you wait for the extraordinary moment — that which they cannot anticipate." -Sun Tzu

They past two weeks since the ball and one week of weeding of Bingley with Jane. Darcy had remained at Netherfield and Elizabeth had kept visiting it, using the excuse of missing Jane. But the true reason was that she wanted to see Darcy. They had come closer than ever before, they used to take long walks, talking for hours and Darcy was falling in love with her more than he already was. Even though that Elizabeth was hurt because of Darcy's option, preferring his family over her, she was trying not to show it. It was a barden that she had to overcome alone.  
One morning, before Elizabeth was about to call on Netherfield again she received a letter that found her by surprise. It was from Lady Catherine.

Miss Bennett,  
I received you last year as a guest at my house, welcoming you with the most pleasing way, but I never thought that you would not appreciate such actions, nor I could imagine you to be a deceiving woman. How could you disgrace my family so? This past few weeks I am acknowledged to your understanding with my nephew. I tried to persuade him to end it, but obviously I couldn't.  
So, I demand you to be the one to end this ridiculous engagement. You will release my nephew and of course Darcy will never know of my infliction. Therefore, I will not ruin your and your family's reputation and I am willing to pass Longburn to your father's name.  
I give you one week extent.  
Lady Catherine de Bourg.

Elizabeth kept reading the letter couple of times, before she decided to burn it. It was difficult for her to comprehend its meaning. How could she possibly end their engagement when she loved Darcy so much? But if she wouldn't do what she was asked to, she will be ruined forever and she couldn't be the fault of ruining her whole family as well. She was in despair.  
That day and the next she didn't call on Netherfield and everyone was worried. When she finally did, everyone asked her why she didn't, she lied telling that her mother needed her. She stayed for dinner as well and when finally Miss Bingley decided to leave alone Darcy, he found the chance to talk to her.  
"Are you well Miss Elizabeth?"  
"Yes, I am" she replied as she looked at him in the eyes. "How is your sister?"  
"She is very well"  
Elizabeth smiled and for sometime they both stayed silent.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow." he paused and Elizabeth looked at him one more time "Business" he tried to explain.  
"I see" she said and looked down on her lap.  
"Write to me" he whispered to her ear.  
"I will" she paused "In fact, I have already did." she replied and gave him a letter from her small bag, Darcy quickly took it and hide it in his pocket. "Promise me that you will read it on your way to Pemberley"  
Darcy nodded. "Promise me that you will not forget me" he paused "Promise me to come to Pemberley"  
"I…"she tried to say but Darcys severe look prevented to object. "I promise."  
"One week from now"  
"Alright."  
"Thank you" he smiled widely. Elizabeth had never seen such a wide smile, when he smiled, his lips barely moved upwards, but now his smile was so wide that she could see his white teeth.

Two days after, while Darcy was already half way back to Pemberley, he was seated comfortably in his luxury carriage, reading a book, when the heat made him took off his jacket. As he finally did, he saw something slip away from his pocket and then he remembered Elizabeth. Sweet memories from her passed his mind, while he was trying to open it. Immediately recognized her lovely letters and smiled a little.

Mr Darcy,  
I troubled myself too much on how should I begin my letter or how should I address you, but I didn't thought it appropriate to call you by your christian name, since from now I will address you but your last. I will miss your smile when I say your name...  
I can imagine your alertness, even from the beginning of my letter and I wish I could be the one to comfort you but I cannot play this pole, since I am the person who is going to pain you. And I am sincerely sorry, I truly am, but I have not another option. I am writing this only because I do not have the courage to say what I want to say in person. You know that I do love you and I know as well that you love me back, but I suppose our love is not enough. Maybe our love is not enough to bring us together forever, or maybe it just not destined to be. I truly lack of reason why these odds keep coming to us, I suppose it doesnt matter really.  
What I want to say and obviously I do not so efficiently is that I do not wish to marry you any longer, I release you. I wish I could find an excuse, but I cannot, afterall I cannot lie to you, you know me too well to understand when Im telling the truth. I'm not a liar and I will never be one. I know it should be better to find a false reason so you could easily believe it, but it is not right.  
Nevertheless, despite these circumstances I must tell you this, mark my words and never ever doubt them. I do love you, I have always have, even though I was too prejudiced to see it. Most of all, I will always love you, with all my heart and soul. And I think it is wise to know that.  
However, I hope that we could be civil enough to talk as close acquaintances to one another, you are one of the rarest persons and I do not want to lose your friendship. And maybe sometime in the future, we see each other in our new lives and smile as we will remember how much we loved and how things turned out. It would give me great pleasure to see with someone you love, even though it would pain me to know that you loved me once. I do wish you every happiness and I also wish you to find a lady to deserve you, to love you more than I do.  
I will only add, Good luck  
Elizabeth Bennett

Five days have past since Darcy had read the letter and he hadn't even talk to Elizabeth since then, nor tried to reply the letter. He understood that he had to let her some time alone. He was seated in the drawing room, listening to Georgiana's performance.  
"Fitzwilliam" she heard her yell. Instead of playing at the pianoforte, now she was standing next to him with a worried look "You were lost again"  
"Yes, my dear" he replied "I am sorry"  
She sat next to him and hold his hand "What troubles you?"  
"Nothing" he replied with a severe voice.  
"I do not believe you" she paused "What do you want me to do to cheer you up?"  
"I'm thinking of going to London with Richard"  
"That is a splendid idea" she smiled. "Can I come with you?"  
"Certainly not"  
"Please" she begged with a sweet voice. "I long to see Elizabeth" she paused, thinking her mistake " and Anabell, of course." she tried to fix it.  
"Elizabeth?" asked Darcy with alertness.  
"No" she replied quickly, but Darcy gave her a severe look "Alright...Elizabeth send me a letter, telling me that she wishes to see me."  
"Is she here?" he asked. Then immediately he remembered her promise, that she will come to see him one week later. She kept her promise. Darcy smiled a little.  
"No" she said, but her brothers look insisted on her to continue "She asked me not to tell you anything."  
Darcy's eyes got smaller and darker "Tell me Georgianna" he begged.  
"Alright" she paused "She stays at her aunt and uncle in London and she is about to remain there a month or so."  
Darcy smiled "Then we certainly should call on her, my dear"  
"No" she replied quickly "It is me that I should"  
"But.."  
"I know that you long to see her, brother" she smiled a little "Even though you dont tell me anything, im clever enough to understand that this week she is the only thing you think of. You even forgot to buy me presents, when you always do."  
Darcy smiled, to the realization that her sister was telling the truth. "I do want to see her"  
Georgiana smiled to her brother.

The next day, Elizabeth with her aunt were strolling at the main streets of London, trying to find desperately a ribbon shop. This night they had to attend a dinner and Elizabeth had to be dressed acceptable to the London society. Even though, she didn't want to attend, it was an obligation that she could not overlook. As they walked, Elizabeth sometime stopped, causing alertness to her aunt. Immediately, she insisted on entering a random shop. When they did, her aunt asked her about her sudden change, but Elizabeth tried to avoid it. The truth was that she saw Darcy with Georgianna with another lady. She certainly didn't want to see him, not now. She wasn't ready to face him.  
Couple of minutes later, the ladies exited the shop and Elizabeth breathed normally again. They walked a little more and finally they entered the ribbon shop. Mrs Gardiner left Elizabeth's arm and they both looked around to find the perfect ribbon.  
"Miss Elizabeth" a sweet voice yelled.  
Elizabeth turned around only to Georgianna approaching her. Elizabeth smiled widely, thinking that at least he didn't come up with her brother.  
"What a wonderful surprise" Georgiana said as she took Elizabeth's hands.  
"Its is indeed" she paused "Are you looking for a ribbon, don't you?"  
"Yes, I do. There's a invitation for a dinner, tonight and we must attend"  
"Greyson's dinner, I suppose."  
Georgianna nodded "It would be a pleasure to see you there"  
Before Elizabeth could respond, a lady approached them, the same lady that was in their party before, the lady that hold Darcy's right arm. "Miss Bennett"  
Elizabeth smiled fakely, trying to reduce her jealous thoughts "Miss Steele" they courted "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, indeed" she replied.  
"Miss Elizabeth will attend tonight's dinner" Georgiana informed Anabell  
"That is wonderful news." Anabell replied  
"Georgiana" yelled a low voice from the inside room, Elizabeth took deep breaths, getting herself ready to face the man.  
Couple of seconds later, Darcy approached them with two ribbons in his hand, but when he finally approached the party, he was caught by surprise. His Elizabeth was standing in front of him. He smiled politely and bowed, as Elizabeth courted. It took him some minutes to spoke, because he was observing her. She was much more thinner than the last time he saw her, and she seemed tired, like she hadn't slept for days.  
"Miss Bennett" he said surprisingly.  
"Mr Darcy, I trust you to be in a good health"  
He nodded, but before he could response Georgianna interrupted.  
"Did you find them?"  
"Yes, this is the pink one you asked for and this green is for you, Miss Steele" he replied and gave them the ribbons. "I paid them already"  
Elizabeth took a deep breath, as she saw him handing the ribbons to Anabell.  
It gave her such a surprise that he had taken the liberties to give to a lady such a gift, he had never gave her a gift before. Elizabeth expression got darker and she looked away.  
"I should be going" she said with a low voice. "It was a pleasure to see you all" she courted.  
"See you tonight" Georgianna yelled and Elizabeth smiled to her.  
Couple of seconds later, the party exited the shop, leaving Elizabeth alone to deal her aunt's questions.

**Tell me if you are interested in my story. Review please. Tell me your thoughts, I cannot continue the story if you don't. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm out of beta. Sorry for not uploading for a while.  
NEWS: I'm looking for a BETA, tell me if you know any.  
IMPORTANT: 1. Do you want to make a chapter only with Darcy's letter for Elizabeth?  
2. Should I keep them apart for long?**


End file.
